


For the dancing and the dreaming

by QueenOfDruids



Series: The adventures of Kelly And Evergray [12]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: A little angst, Crossover, F/M, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfDruids/pseuds/QueenOfDruids
Summary: When Loretta decided to open an old wound, Kelly went missing and her friends and lover run in order to find her.
Relationships: Evergray (Star Stable)/Original Character(s), Lady Nightingale(Siobhan)/Lord Crow(Maverick)
Series: The adventures of Kelly And Evergray [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590745
Kudos: 1





	For the dancing and the dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: My SSO character's name is different, but since I don't like it cause when I joined the selectable names were less than now, I decided that my character will have another name although ingame she has another one. (you know, when your name is the same as your character and your surname is Crazywater because you have to choose it randomly...Well, I think a change was needed there xD)
> 
> Note 2: The other two characters that I put here as a pairing are from my original novel that doesn't have anything related to SSO, but I wanted to put them since I love to do little crossovers, so at first they will be called as the birds they are represented by.
> 
> Note 3: My character is 27 years old, so she's older than the Soul Riders
> 
> Note 4: In my original novel, Siobhan and Maverick mount two big stags, not horses
> 
> Note 5: Winterwhisper is my starter horse, but due the knowledge that we have about our character's skill to create a bond with any horse I will be naming more of the horses that I have on the game
> 
> Note 6: The title refers to the song "For the dreaming and the dancing" from How To Train Your Dragon 2, so that song belongs to Dreamworks. I thought it would be perfect for this fic.

It was a very cold day in Jorvik. Christmas would end in a week, and for some people that was a bad new, but for Kelly, was a really good one. After Christmas, more people would arrive to Moorland and would start their journey as riders. In the past, that only happened during summer, but viewing the success that the camp was having, Thomas Moorland decided to receive more new riders after Christmas too.

That day Kelly was searching for some lost horses that escaped due a common mistake made by a new rider-don’t close well the stalls. Kelly didn’t blame them, she made that mistake on her first day, but with the addition of having the bee queen Loretta involved on that. With a sigh, Kelly dismounted from Moonlight as she started whistling.

“It seems that they aren’t here” Tan said with a sigh “We should go back to Moorland and tell Justin about it”

“Yeah…But this prints on the ground are recently…” Kelly said, her hand playing with the ring that she had chained on a silver chain that served as a necklace. She smiled remembering the day when Evergray asked her to marriage him, but her thoughts had to wait “There, I think I saw something there.”

Kelly stood up and headed to the abandoned farm to investigate the origin of the sound, only to be hit on the head with a rock “Hey! Who’s there?”

“I should be asking that” Loretta said approaching her on her horse, Bartok

“Loretta!” Tan said approaching Kelly in order to help her with the wound she had on her forehead “What are you doing?”

“What’re you doing next to her, Tan?” the bee queen said “She’s dangerous!”

“What? Dangerous? Please, don’t start…”

“She’s a murderer!”

Those words from Loretta made something activated on Kelly’s mind. She was talking about the incident that took place years ago on that village, the one that made her to travel to Jorvik in order to find the calm she needed. She couldn’t help but started to tremble as the memories from that day and from the months she passed before she decided to leave that place filled her mind, making her feel how that wound opened again.

“You’re crazy, Loretta!” Tan complained “Since she arrived to Jorvik, you have been always trying to make her feel bad because you didn’t want her here. But saying those things…I didn’t expect that from you”

“It’s true, Tan! She’s a murderer! She threw a boy from a high cliff!” Loretta said “I discovered that when I was searching information about her!”

“You what? Why?”

“Because I didn’t trust her and this confirms that we mustn’t trust her. She’s a liar!”

“It…was an accident…” Kelly murmured, trying not to cry. Not in front of Loretta. How mad she had to be to search information of that day and then use it to call her murderer? “An accident…”

“If you’re saying something you should say it loud, murderer” Loretta said, malice on her voice “I can’t hear you if you are confessing your crime”

“Loretta!” Tan said “By the…”

“IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!” Kelly cried as she hugged herself, her legs on the ground and tears on her eyes “I TRIED TO SAVE HIM!”

“Kelly…” Tan said kneeling next to her in order to comfort her

“It…It was an accident…He put himself in danger on that cliff…” Kelly sobbed, one hand around her necklace, like if she was seeking for her lover’s comfort

“Liar! You killed him!” Loretta yelled “Let’s see how far you can run!”

“ENOUGH”

Justin, who was on his horse, Saga, was warned by some new riders that something was happening at the abandoned farm, and when he saw what was going on, he couldn’t believe it. “I don’t know what do you have against Kelly, but this is surpassing a limit, Loretta”

“Did you know what she did nine years ago before coming to Jorvik? She killed a boy and then, she decided to run away like a coward. She’s dangerous, Justin and…”

“The only dangerous one here is you” Justin snapped to her as he made Saga approach Kelly and Tan but then, like if she was in danger, she stood up and after whistling, Moonlight came to her rescue. She mounted and in few minutes, she was making her horse gallop far away from that place “Kelly! KELLY, WAIT!!” he called her, without success. Then, he turned to Loretta, anger on his eyes “Look what have you done! Are you proud of it?”

“She’s running away like the coward she is” she said “She…”

“I knew what happened that day!” he said before taking a deep breath “My father talked to her when we found her crying near the bridge and she told us without much detail what happened. The police found out that the boy was the only responsible from his death when he decided to be an idiot on that cliff”

“But…” Loretta tried to say

“And now you have came and called her a murderer, and we don’t know where she is now”

“We should tell your father to form a rescue group” Tan said

“Tan, go and warn my father. And please, take Loretta with you and make sure she doesn’t do anything more stupid than this” Justin said with a sigh as he took his phone

“And you?”

“First I need to call someone. I will go to the stables soon”

Tan nodded and after mounting on her horse, she went back to the stables, Loretta following her. Justin sighed as he finished entering the last number, hoping that someone would answer him. “Yes, I’m Justin” he said and the worried tone of his voice alerted his interlocutor “Yes, something happened with Kelly…”

The call continued few minutes before Justin hanged up the phone once he finished talking with his interlocutor. Then, with a sigh, he mounted on Saga and made his way to the stables. There, his father gathered some riders and volunteers that would help to find Kelly.

Meanwhile, in Valedale, Evergray left the phone on its place before coughing a bit. He took a sit on the sofa as he was trying to putting in order his mind. His fiancée, his beloved Kelly was missing. Justin told him that a rescue group was forming to try to find her between Moorland and Fort Pinta, as well they would try to get Ydris’s help. He cursed to himself as he stood up and took his walking stick in order to warn the others. Once he went out, he approached the Soul Riders, who were talking with Avalon. The hooded druid felt that something was wrong judging his brother’s expression.

“Evergray?” he asked

“We have to make a rescue group” Evergray said “Kelly is missing”

“What?” Lisa asked “What happened?”

With a sigh, Evergray explained what Justin told him, making Alex close her fists in anger before searching something to punch, only to find Siobhan putting a hand on her shoulder “We’ll find her” the red haired druid assured “They didn’t know in what direction did she go, right?”

The former druid shook his head and made the grip on his walking stick so tightly that his knuckles turned white “That wound was healing…Why that girl has to be so cruel with her?”

“Is Loretta, don’t try to find answers to her actions” Alex said with a sigh “Specially when she is so jealous of someone. Remember how jealousy was of Anne?”

“Yeah…” Anne said and then, she looked to Evergray “As Siobhan said, we’ll find her. We promised to stick together and we’re not going to leave alone a Soul Sister” then, she smiled sadly at the idea of leaving her beloved Concorde with Avalon cause she was still a foal.

Lisa, Alex and Linda nodded, as well as Siobhan and Maverick, making Evergray smile a bit. Avalon was quick and went to warn Rhiannon, who presented in the place minutes later with a group of druid riders. “So, where do we start?” the Whisperer said

“What about Mistfall?”

All of them turned to see the black hooded figure of the Spymaster, who had a letter on his hand and a seagull with a bandana around its neck. “When my little agents told me about what happened with Kelly, I quickly sent a message to Kora” he said. So his little spies where watching on Kelly when Loretta was bullying her, and that was something that made the former druid to have a little more hope. “Kora says that Kelly was seen last time in Mistfall, so we should start our search there”

“Should I call Justin and tell him to cancel the rescue on Moorland?” Linda asked

“No” Maverick said “We don’t know if Kelly is still on Mistfall or she is now in another location”

“Maverick’s right” Siobhan added “We’ll go to Mistfall, and Justin will keep the rescue group on Moorland”

“We should call the Baroness and ask her to do the same in Silverglade” Lisa pointed out “Linda?”

Linda nodded and quickly called the Baroness. Once she was done, she joined the others in order to prepare their horses. Evergray went to Calanthe’s stall and he let her nuzzle him “Calanthe…I know that you are still accommodating to me and to the new tack…But I need you” he whispered, his eyes closed as he stroked her mane “Kelly is in danger and we need to find her” he opened his eyes when he heard Calanthe whinning “Thanks, girl. I knew I could count with you” Evergray smiled as he put the tack on his horse before mounting.

“I will tell Kora to contact the Jorvik Rangers, as well as Major Varanger” the Spymaster said

“Avalon, please, if you find her…” Evergray started

“Don’t worry, brother” Avalon said “I’ll tell you. Now go”

Evergray nodded and made Calanthe approach the rescue group that was now heading to Mistfall. The former druid saw two winged creatures-one blue and other brown-flying over their heads. Little dragons with butterfly wings that were also sniffing the air in order to find Kelly’s scent. With a sigh, Evergray put his hand around his own necklace, that had also an engagement ring like Kelly’s. He closed his hand around it, promising himself that he would do everything to find her. When he heard someone near him, he put the necklace back, covered by his clothes.

“We’ll find her, Evergray” Siobhan assured him, making her stag walk at the same rhythm as Calanthe “And I always keep my promises”

“It’s just…Have you passed through something like this?”

“Yes…And I don’t want you to suffer like I did” she said with a sad sigh “In my case, the one missing was my best friend, someone I considered as a brother, but that story can wait to be told. Now, we should concentrate on Kelly”

He nodded and let Siobhan go back to the frontline, together with Maverick. Their two wolves were escorting the group, aware of any dangers or hints that could guide them to Kelly. After near two hours, the arrived to Mistfall. Evergray swallowed before coughing roughly and being near of falling from Calanthe. Lisa was quick and helped him to stay on his horse.

“Maybe you should have stayed on Valedale” she said

“No” he said “It’s just my anxiety makes me cough more”

“Evergray…”

“Time is running out and we need to find Kelly as soon as possible” Evergray said “C’mon, the others are waiting”

Lisa nodded and approached the group when they stopped to wait them. They were at Jorvik Rangers Station, where they were greeted by Alonso, Violet and Keema. The first two were on their horses, but Keema was next to her van. With them was also Rania Varanger, who was mounting on her loyal horse Dellingr.

“Welcome again to Mistfall” Alonso said “I’m sorry that the situation isn’t a good one to say hello”

“Kora warned us” Violet said “We’ll go with you”

“And my mother made a rescue group in other to check Dundull and its surroundings” Rania said “I’m going with my mother”

“The Rangers will check this area next to the Station” Alonso said pointing the area in a map

“Then this place is for us” Siobhan said pointing at the woods that appeared in the map “Alright. Here is the plan. Lisa, Linda, Anne and Alex, you will cover this place” she said as she showed them the area on the map “Evergray, you’ll come with me and Maverick”

“We don’t know what we are going to find, so stay alert” Maverick added “All of you have flares that you will use in case you find her, and also all of you have your mobiles with you”

“Time is running out for Kelly, so we must be quick. Let’s go!” Siobhan said

The formed groups went to their respective locations, calling Kelly by her name as they searched her. The hours passed without news from Kelly, and that made Evergray’s anxiety grown more. As he went with Siobhan and Maverick, he kept stroking the ring as he thought on his fiancée. Then, the howls from Sköll and Hati called his attention. Siobhan and Maverick made their stags go where the wolves where, and behind the bush they found a little white fox that Evergray recognized.

“Sneatcha!” the former druid said dismounting and kneeling down in order to take the fox on his hands, smiling a bit when the fox licked his fingers “She looks a bit dizzy, but she’s safe” he said

“Yes, she doesn’t have any wounds” Siobhan assured him after examining the fox “She’s only dizzy and a bit dehydrated”

Maverick was going to say something when a whinny alerted them. Evergray put the fox on his saddle bag before mounting again on Calanthe. Siobhan and Maverick, once on their stags, called their wolves and together with the former druid, they headed at the direction of the whinny. Near the wolves’ den, they found a silver dapple pinto Irish Cob with tack but not with rider, trying to release from the brambles that were entangled at the reins. Evergray approached the mare and help her to be free, and then, he stroked her mane.

“Is Moonlight” Evergray said taking the mare’s reins “But not hints of Kelly”

“Look, there’s a bit of blood on the ground” Maverick pointed out “It looks like they went though the brambles, cause Moonlight has some little wounds on her legs”

“But where’s Kelly?” Evergray asked worried “And why…”

“There” Siobhan pointed to the den and to the wolves “Probably Moonlight tried to avoid the wolves and perhaps she lost her rider in middle”

“No…”

Evergray quickly mounted on Calanthe again and made her gallop, following a hunch. Siobhan and Maverick went after him, Moonlight following as fast as them. They arrived to one of the edges of the lake formed by the spring waters and there, she was, half of her body on the water, the other on the small rocks and sand. She was with her back on the ground, and lucky for everyone, her head was out of the water.

“Kelly!!” Evergray called her as he dismounted and quickly but awkwardly rushed to her, tripping some times before he knelt next to her. He put his walking stick at his side in order to hold his lover on his arms, tears on his eyes as he leaned his forehead on hers “Please, my love, answer me…Please…”

“It looks she fall from that cliff” Siobhan said looking upright “Lucky for her, the cliff isn’t very high, so she probably got a not serious hit on her head, but I will be sure of that once we treat her properly” she said before looking at her partner “Maverick, you know what to do”

Maverick nodded and threw the flare that illuminated the sky before fade out into smoke. After that, Siobhan’s phone was vibrating. “Yes, we’ve found her. Unconscious. She fell from a not very high cliff. Don’t worry, we’ll take her to the Jorvik Rangers Station once Keema arrives with her van, Linda. Call the other rescue group leaders and tell them the news.” she said before hanging up the phone.

Evergray noticed that Kelly had some blood on her head, corresponding to the wound she got when she fell from the cliff, but he also noticed a smaller one on her forehead, a bit older than the recently one. He held her closer to him as he tries to wake up her “Please, my love, wake up…Please…” he said stroking his face, noticing how cold she was due the time she spent with part of her body on the water. He laid her down gently before removing his coat that used to cover her in order to keep her warm, and then, he held her again, noticing the trembles of her body “I’m here, my love, I’m here, as I promised you…”

“She will recover” Siobhan assured him

“I hate not being able to do something when this shit happens” he hissed “Why she has to suffer this pain? Why are people wanting to make her suffer? She’s the most kind person in this world and there are people treating her that badly…”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure Loretta will receive the punishment she deserves” the red haired girl said before standing up when she heard Keema’s van arriving “Let Maverick help you while I speak with Keema”

Evergray nodded and let Maverick carry Kelly to the van, that was prepared with the first aid kit and with some blankets on the back seats. Maverick put Kelly on those seats, and then, Siobhan entered with Keema on the van. Evergray wanted to go with them, but Moonlight looked so shocked that the best for her would be to go with the former druid. The van headed to the Jorvik Station, followed by Maverick, who was on his stag and with Siobhan’s stag next to him, and Evergray, who was mounting on Calanthe. Moonlight was next to him, keeping the rhythm as she whinnied sadly and snorted sometimes, nervous and worried for her rider.

“We should go a bit faster than trotting” Evergray said, a bit of urge on his voice

“Do you want to try a soft canter?” Maverick asked, worried about Moonlight, who was still shocked

The former druid nodded and their mounts went to a soft canter. The Irish Cob followed well, so they kept the same speed until they reached the Station. They dismounted as they let the Ranger vet to take a look to Sneatcha and Moonlight, who wanted some strokes from Evergray. He stroked her head and mane, and then, entered on the building where Kelly was. At first, some Rangers tried to stop him, but Alonso told them to allow him to enter.

“How’s she?” he asked

“Nothing broken, small wounds and bruises and a not very serious wound on her head” Dr. Eiren Doyle said “But also she is starting to show the first signs of hypothermia”

“Can I stay with her, please?”

“If Alonso allowed you to enter to the room, then you can stay” she said smiling “We changed her clothes while hers are drying. Now she’s resting”

Evergray nodded and sat down on the chair next to the bed after putting his staff against the wall. He took her hand onto his, trying to warm them up. His beloved fiancée, the joy and light of his life, looked so fragile, like a porcelain doll, but he knew that she could make it. “I’m not going to leave you, my love” he murmured as he kissed her hand “I’m going to stay with you”  
Meanwhile, outside, at the small fireplace, the Soul Riders together with the Rangers, Rania and both druids were in silence. They were happy cause Kelly was found, but knowing what lead her into get missing and how she was found made their hearts shrink a bit.

“I will make Loretta pay for this” Alex said cracking her knuckles

“Easy there, Alex” Siobhan said “Control your anger”

“But have you seen what she has done to our friend? She has surpassed the limit and I’m not going to let her be free from her guilt”

“Alex!” now Siobhan was sounding a bit like Elizabeth, something that made the Soul Rider to sit down again before the druid sighed and her voice turned softly “Listen, I know how do you feel but now we must be together and see how Kelly gets better”

Alex sighed and nodded as she saw how the Ranger vet entered in order to give Sneatcha to Evergray now that the fox was better. The hours passed and when the moon was on the sky, the former druid noticed that Kelly was trying to wake up. “Easy, my love” he murmured as he stroked her hand

“E-Evergray…” she mumbled before coughing and shivering “I-I’m so cold…”

The former druid put another blanket over her in order to keep her warm. Kelly sighed softly when she felt the comfy and warm blanket, but also when she felt her lover stroking her face. “Better?”

“Yeah…” she said, trying to hold his hand closer to him and making him chuckle “You’re so warm…”

“Once we’re home, I will hold you as close as you want, my love” Evergray said and then, he let Sneatcha to sneak under the covers “Clever girl” he said with a giggle before looking at his fiancée “I’m glad we could find you at time, my dear”

“How did you find me?”

“Well, first some rescue groups were created on Moorland, Silverglade and Valedale, and I came here with the Soul Riders and with Siobhan and Maverick” he said “Kora told the Spymaster that you have been seen here, in Mistfall, so we headed here and the Rangers and some people of Dundull joined us”

“I…I’m sorry for worrying all of you…Specially you…” she murmured closing her eyes before opening them again “Your breath is a bit harsh. Your breath gets harsh when you have anxiety”

“Yeah…I didn’t know how I was going to find you…And when I saw you there, at the edge of that lake…I thought you were…” he swallowed, unable to continue talking

Kelly stroked his hand as they kept in silence for some minutes before letting the fox to exit from the bed. Evergray smiled a bit as he saw Sneatcha curling next to Kelly’s head in order to have a nap.

“Thank you…”

“I told you once and I tell you again” Evergray said kissing her hand “You don’t have to thank me anything, my love. I promised you to stay at your side, and I’ll keep my promise up”

As they kept talking, Tin-Can and Alex were trying to see something through the window, but the curtains didn’t allow them. “I swear I saw her moving” Alex said sitting down again with a sigh “We should enter and see how our friend is”

“Give them some time, Alex” Linda said with a smile

“Why? I mean, we’re her friends and…”

_“You don’t know, do you?_” Tin-Can said with a sigh _“Aideen, give me patient”_

“What do you want to mean, Tin-Can?” Alex asked

Anne giggled and after looking at her Soul Sisters and at Siobhan and Maverick, she looked at Alex “It’s clear that you didn’t see it, Alex”

“See what?”

“You know, Kelly and Evergray…”

“But she told me…Oh, she lied at me!”

“Don’t blame at her” Lisa said “Half of the Keepers keep distrusting on Evergray and both of them are scared about what those Keepers could do to him if they know about what’s between them”

“Maybe I can’t see anything due my blindness, but I could assure that he really loves her” Rania said “How he talks about her and how he worries about her…”

“I didn’t think she would be with him” Alex said

“Neither of us, but seeing how safe and happy she feels when she is with him, we should be glad and happy for them. For Kelly for having a second chance to trust and love…”

“And for Evergray for finding someone that fills his heart with joy and love” Siobhan finished with a smile “Well, let’s see if we can enter to see our friend”

So after half an hour, they entered in the building and when they headed to the room, they found Kelly sitting down on the bed, her back leaned against the pillows and holding a cup of warm soup. Her hypothermia was disappearing, slowly, but it was leaving her. She smiled when she saw her friends entering the room. “Hi” she said with a smile as she let Evergray to put another pillow behind her back.

“It seems that you’re feeling better” Lisa said smiling

“Yeah…I think…” Kelly said losing her smile

“What’s wrong?” Linda asked

“I thought that wound was closed…But it’s open again…And…Well, I think I should see if I find another job…”

“Why?” Alex said “Thomas is proud with the work you’re doing at the stables”

“Yes, but what would happen if the people that comes to Jorvik know that there’s a murderer working at the stables?”

“You’re not a murderer” Evergray said taking her cup and after leaving it on the table, he took her hands on his “It was an accident, Kelly. You couldn’t do anything for him, and that doesn’t make you a murderer.”

“Loretta doesn’t think the same…”

“To the hell with that bee queen” Alex said crossing her arms “She was jealous”

“So jealous to say those words?”

“Sometimes people can do terrible things if those things help them to keep their status” Evergray said “But I’m serious, Kelly. Don’t think on what she has told you, ‘kay?”

But Kelly didn’t know what to do about those words. Evergray was right, but Loretta’s words were still on her mind, hurting her like knives. With a sigh, her lover thought about trying to make her feel better when something come up to his mind. Evergray cleared his throat and started to whistle a song that she knew very well before starting to sing.

“I’ll swim and sail on savage seas, with never fear of drowning, and gladly ride the waves of life, if you will marry me” he smiled as he saw her reacting “No scorching sun, nor freezing cold will stop me on my journey…If you promise me your heart and love…”

“And love me for eternity…” Kelly started to sing, making Evergray’s heart be filled with so much joy as he helped her to get out from the bed and to stand on her feet ”My dearest one, my darling one, your mighty words astound me. But I’ve no need of mighty deeds, when I feel your arms around me” she continued as he guided her into a slow dance as she felt more secure on her feet

“But I would bring you rings of gold, I’d even sing you poetry” Evergray continued and smiled when Kelly said ‘Oh, would you?’ “And I would keep you from all harm, if you would stay beside me”

“I have no use for rings of gold, I care not for your poetry, I only want your hand to hold” she kept singing and following his steps on their small dance

“I only want you near me” he smiled when their friends started to clap following the rhythm of the song

“To love, to kiss, to sweetly hold, for the dancing and the dreaming. Trough all life’s sorrows and delights, I’ll keep your laugh inside me, I’ll swim and sail on savage seas, with never fear of drowning, and gladly ride the waves of life, if you will marry me!” both lovers sang and when they finished the song, they embraced each other, Evergray holding Kelly as she lost her balance as she laughed

“You’re recovering very well” Dr. Doyle said laughing as well “Such a lovely song” that made both Kelly and Evergray blush

“Wait, that means…” Alex started “You’re going to marry?!”

Both Kelly and Evergray laughed as they nodded, making the Soul Riders to hug her Soul Sister. Siobhan and Maverick watched with joy, remembering the day when they got engaged. Once Kelly was released from all the hugs, she let her lover to help her lay down on the bed since she felt a bit dizzy.

“I think I shouldn’t have given those little spins as we danced” she said with a giggle

“So, when is going to be?” Lisa asked

“We thought on this week, but we need to convince Avalon to officiate the wedding” Kelly said

“We will need all the luck for that” Evergray say with a chuckle before kissing his lover

“You can be very persuasive, my love” she said on his lips

“Okay, okay, love birds” Alex said “Food is here. Leave the kisses and the hugs for later”

All the people there laughed as they started to share a proper meal for dinner, happy and glad that Kelly was now safe.

Two days later, Kelly was full recovered and now they were heading to Moorland after saying goodbye to the Jorvik Rangers and the people from Dundull. Rania didn’t want let her friend go back home without a basket full of goodies made by her mother, Sigry. As they reached the road between the abandoned farm and the path that lead to Ydris’s circus, the Soul Riders decided to go to Silverglade first before heading Valedale together with Siobhan and Maverick, in order to give them some privacy. Kelly sighed, a bit worried. Evergray smiled at her and made Calanthe be near Moonlight in order to kiss his lover, but Calanthe didn’t obey and was near of making him fall.

“Oh, c’mon Calanthe” he said but the mare snorted “Okay, okay, you win”

Kelly laughed as she stroked Moonlight, whose legs didn’t have those bruises she had got on Mistfall. The Irish Cob shook her head and tickled her rider with her mane, making her giggle. “We should go. I’m sure they’re happy to see you” Evergray said making Calanthe walk. His fiancée shook her head and followed him, trying to keep her white fox kit calm on her saddle bag. Once Sneactha was happy after curling inside the saddle bag, her owner chuckled. Once they arrived at the Moorland Stables, they dismounted and took the reins of their horses, Evergray walking a bit awkwardly due the effort he had done when he ran that fast when he saw Kelly in danger.

“Do you want some painkillers?” she asked

“Don’t worry, my dear” he said “Now we should worry about the hugs you will receive once they see us”

“I don’t think that…”

But before Kelly could finish, Tan was already ran to her and hugged her so tightly that she had to pat the Bobcat’s shoulder in order to ask her for breath. Tan laughed as she let her friend breath. “I’m so happy that you are safe”

“Me too” Kelly said and then, she was in another hug “Justin, please…I need breath…And my body still hurts a bit”

“Sorry” he said letting her go “We were very worried, specially my father”

“Oh, speaking about…”

“Don’t worry about that” Justin said “You’re not going to be fired. As you said and the police said, it was an accident, and my father isn’t going to fire you only for that”

“How…”

“Linda told me”

“Oh…And Loretta?”

“She’s doing your stable work as a punishment” Thomas said as he approached them in order to guide them where Loretta was, trying to clean the stable floor of all the horse manure “Are you done with the manure, Loretta? Then, feed the horses, put water on their watering horses. Ah, and when you finish, clean their hooves and brush their fur”

“But I have to train with the Bobcats!”

“First finish your work” Thomas said “You’re going to be this during Kelly’s vacation”

“Wait, vacation?” Kelly said

“My father and me thought that you needed some vacation after what happened” Justin said

“Thank you, really” she said with a smile before saying goodbye to them in order to see Mrs. Holdsworth. Evergray was there, and when he saw his fiancée approaching them, he greeted her with a soft smile “My back hurts after those hugs” she said

“You know, everyone was worried about you” the old woman said with a chuckle “Oh, the Baroness sent to your house a big basket with goodies and other things”

“Wait, what?”

“When she knew about you being found, she wanted to give you something to make you feel better” Mrs. Holdsworth smiled “Here, some cookies for you”

“Thanks, Mrs. Holdsworth” Kelly said

After saying goodbye to their friends in Moorland, they headed to Valedale, using a short and but safe path cause Kelly wanted to lay down on their bed as soon as posible. Once they reached Valedale and dismounted when they arrived to the stables, removing the tack from their horses and grooming them before putting them on their stalls. While they were exiting the stables, Avalon tried to approach them, but Rhiannon stop him.

“Let them rest, Avalon” she said “They look exhausted, specially Kelly”

“But…”

“You can go and visit them tomorrow. Let’s give them some privacy”

Avalon sighed but nodded as his brother and his fiancée entered in their house before closing the door behind them. Kelly kicked out her boots as she removed her coat and scarf, but when she tried to undress in order to put her pajama, she hissed.

“Let me help you my dear” Evergray said helping her to get undress “It hurts, right?”

“Yeah, but some painkillers and kisses and hugs will help”

Evergray chuckled as he let her put her pajamas while he did the same. Once they got on their sleeping clothes, he told her to go to the bed since he wanted to bring the dinner to the bed. They enjoyed the dinner with the fox kits sleeping on some cushions they put at the edge of the bed, together with the two cats. While they had dinner, they spoke about their wedding plans and what people they should invite, since they wanted to have a small wedding. After dinner and getting some painkillers, Kelly started to fall asleep. Evergray went to the kitchen to leave the dishes and after washing them, he returned to the room, smiling when he saw his fiancée sleeping hugging a pillow. He laid down next to her and when he hold her close to him, she left the pillow and leaned her head on his chest, smiling on her sleep.

“Sleep well, my lovely Kelly” he said before turning off the lights and falling asleep as well.


End file.
